Percy Jackson:spirit of vengeance
by spirit of vengeance Damocles
Summary: The Gaea and the titans are rising again and the Greeks and Romans are trying to finds ways to stop them but it seems hopeless. that is until nemesis tells every one she has some one that can help. But will help or will he leave them to die?
1. Chapter 1:Legend of Damocles

**My first fanfiction please don't be too harsh**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own anything about percy jackson or Ryse son of rome**

Legend has it that Damocles was a great general of a vast army. During a battle his cowardly commanders betrayed him and left him to die. When he arrived in the underworld nemesis the goddess of revenge was enraged at how the hero was treated, so she allowed him to return as a vengeful black armored centurion. Damocles would hunt down each of the generals than wronged him. Every general carries a dagger with the symbol of Damocles on it to remind them to treat their men well or risk the black centurion rising from the dead to enact revenge.


	2. Chapter 2:the return of vengence

**Disclaimer:i don't own Percy Jackson**

 **On Olympus**

The throne room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. "Are you sure Hades?" Zeus asked nervously.

"Yes, i'm positive" hades replied equally nervous.

"We must tell the camps," Poseidon said.

"Hermes bring the demigods and minor god here." Zeus boomed. Hermes vanished in a bright flash then returned a moment later. "Their on their way" he informed. A few minutes later the greeks filed in followed by the romans. They waited a bit longer before Zeus got impatient and yelled "where are the minor gods!"

Hermes jumped up and said "i'll go find them." he flashed away and returned a few minutes later with the minor gods. "Now we can start." Zeus began. "We have found out that Gaea and the titans are rising again." the camps and minor gods broke out in chaos. While Zeus was trying to get everything under control, Nemesis was thinking about a way she could help. When everyone quieted down nemesis spoke up, "lord Zeus I may have someone who can help."

"Who?"

"He is a warrior from ancient Rome and has a great army." the demigods and gods looked at her with curiosity. Zeus replied "bring him here so we can talk to him."

Nemesis bowed then left to go find him. About a half hour later she returned and said "his on his way." moments later the shadows in the room moved towards the middle of the room and went away to reveal a man wearing black boots along with a black chestplate. His helmet was a black centurion helmet with a faceplate that covered his eyes and nose. The faceplate was grey and looked liked a ghost's face with bleeding eyes. He had a small black cape on the back of his chestplate and his shield was black and the bottom was missing part of each side and looked like the sides had rotted away.

He had a dagger of damocles along with a black sword that was almost three feet long and had the word spirit of vengeance on one side and on the hilt had the symbol of damocles. He looked like a black centurion to the romans and a spirit from the underworld ( **look up Ryse son of rome Damocles to see what he look like)**. Most paled while looking at his helmet seeing their worse fears. Zeus raised his master blot and screamed "WHO ARE YOU!" the man stared at Zeus and replied in a deep voice that sent shivers down most demigods backs "I am Damocles." the romans looked at him in a mixture of fear and awe as the Greek demigods look confused as to who the heck Damocles was. Then a voice spoke up "who the heck is Damocles?" all eyes turned to Annabeth. The man who called himself Damocles turned his unblinking eyes to her and said "I am Damocles spirit of vengeance, slayer of Commodus, Basillius, and emperor Nero, champion of nemesis, thanatos, and hades, Leader of the army of revenge."


	3. Chapter 3:History of Damocles

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"The army of revenge? What's that?" Piper asked curiously. Damocles stared at her with his ghost like eyes and replied "A army made up of people who have been betrayed or wronged."

Then reyna spoke up saying " Didn't you help Spartacus with his rebellion?"

"Yes in fact he is one of my commanders." the shadows in the room went towards the center of the room once more as a man wearing similar armor was revealed (standard roman armor but pitch black). The man ran up to Damocles and whispered something in his ear. "Hurry up and tell me the threat i must get going."Damocles demanded. Zeus looked furious at being told what to do but held back from saying anything rash. Poseidon thought it best to speak up before something happened "Gaea and the titans are rising and we need help." Damocles thought about it for a moment before answering "Very well I will ready my army and head to camp half blood."With that the shadows engulfed him and he disappeared.

Percy looks towards the Romans to see excitement on their face. What are you guys so excited about?"Jason looked over and said "we get to work with THE Damocles"

Clarisse looking bored goes "what has he done that's so great?"

Most of the minor gods flash out as nemesis shows what damocles did.

First it shows him killing each general that wronged him, then the scene switched to showing him kill Basillius. Then it showed him cutting off commodus's head and holding it up to emperor Nero and shouting "I AM DAMOCLES! I AM VENGEANCE!" then it showed Damocles raising his sword to the emperor and yelling"YOU ARE NEXT!" Damocles starts killing Praetorian's as the emperor screams "kill him. Kill him. Kill him kill him." then it switches to Damocles running and tackling the emperor of a ledge onto a statue of emperor Nero holding a sword as Damocles fell past the statue onto the floor fifty feet below.

Then it showed him aiding spartacus and helping with the sack of rome. Percy with a newfound respect and fear questions "did he really do all that?" nemesis replies "yes he did i should know i watched him do it." Aphrodite wonders out loud "i wonder if i can get him in bed?" nemesis snaps "don't even think about it he's taken."

"Bye who?" Aphrodite asked curiously

"Bye me." Nemesis replies.


	4. Chapter 4:Damocles arrives

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

 **Updates will be slow because school sucks**

At camp half-blood:

The smell of smoke filled the air as fires raged ong through the cabins. Hundreds of greek demigods formed a phalanx all the roman demigods formed a testudo as arrow came flying in. the army of monsters was led by Atlas. As the arrows stopped Atlas walked forward and demanded "surrender demigods and i will kill you quickly." in response the demigods shot a volley of arrow turning several monsters into golden dust. "Charge!" Atlas roared. As the monsters charged, the demigods roared a battle cry and started charging. The battle raged on as monsters turned to dust and demigods limbs were torn from their bodies and were thrown around. Demigods got launched around the camp and blood was splattered against most walls and trees and there were pools of blood on the ground. Then just as the demigods were about to retreat the shadows pulled right in front of the demigods.

Out of the shadows came damocles in his black armor and 1,000 soldiers in black armor (normal roman armor but pitch black) banging on their shields and chanting "AU,AU,AU." the army marched in front of the demigods as they watched in awe. The monster stared in fear at Damocles and his army as they marched towards them. Damocles looked Atlas in the eye and spoke in a deathly calm voice "surrender or die." Atlas narrowed his eyes but said nothing but made a hand signal and all monsters charged the army. The army slashed at the monsters making them nothing but dust as Damocles raced towards Atlas. Damocles hacked and slashed at any monster that got in his way. The minotaur stomped his feet and charged Damocles.

Damocles sped up and charged back slicing the head off making ichor come squirting out of the stump that was once a head. Damocles picked up the minotaur's battleaxe and chucked at Atlas's shoulder as he wars running. Damocles jumped on top of a monster back and launched himself at Atlas, slicing the monster in half as he jumped. Damocles drove his sword right through atlas army, cutting it from his body as ichor sprayed from the stump. He did the same thing to Atlas's other arm and legs before pulling the battle axe out of his shoulder and beheading him. At the sight of this the surviving monsters started to retreat.

The demigods stared at Damocles and the army with awe,fear,and some with respect. Damocles turned to his army and ordered "set up camp" with that the army started setting up a fort. "Thanks for the help" Damocles eyes snapped from the battlefield to annabeth and said in his icy voice "i didn't do it for you" and starting walking away as the hunters arrived and thalia, who heard what damocles and annabeth said, stepped up and said angrily "she was just being nice what's your problem?" Damocles stopped dead in his tracks and turned around his cold, unblinking eyes now glaring at thalia. "She can be nice if she wants but don't expect me to."

Yea well why don't you just leave go back to your family or did they kick you out for being too dark and rude?" as soon as she said that Damocles tensed up and looked right at her with a glare that made her want to run away.

"My family is dead." thalia's eye widened and then she said "why were you too weak to protect them you don't look so tough i bet you would die when you meet kronos."

"Listen here girl my family was murdered by barbarians and i watched my father die. I have been through more than anyone in three life times. And i can't die." with that Damocles turned on his heels and walked toward the fort that his army was in. thalia called out "why can't you die?" he answered without turning around, his answer shocking every demigod.

"Because i'm already dead."


	5. Chapter 5: the army of vengeance marches

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

Camp half-blood

Five days After Damocles claimed he was already dead, annabeth stated "i'm going to go see what he's up to" she put on her yankees cap and entered the fort. Annabeth crept toward what looked like the command tent dodging soldiers. Once close enough she could hear voices. "What do we do first we have the location of the monster camps."

"Should we inform the demigods?" she could make out Damocles cold voice and heavy footsteps walking toward her. "No. they already know" annabeth cap was yanked on and she was grabbed by the arm and thrown to the center of the room. When she looked up she was looking into a pair of ghostly eyes. "What are you doing in here demigod." when she didn't answer the soldier got irritated. "ANSWER ME DEMIGOD!"

"Enough spartacus."

"But sir-"

"No. escort her out and warn other demigod that if we find them in the fort they with be imprisoned."

"Yes sir." as spartacus escorted annabeth out a bright flash appeared in the command tent and revealed nemesis.

"Must you be so harsh and cold?' damocles looked at her unwavering stare.

"It's the way i am."

"You weren't always like this."

"That was before my family was murdered." nemesis sighed, remembering how damocles used to be. "Well good luck planning and come by my palace some time i've missed you." she kissed him then disappeared in a bright flash. Damocles walked through the fort and hit a bell. When his army heard the bell they rushed around, getting into their armor and grabbing swords and shields. The army assembled in a courtyard like area. Damocles looked over his army before talking. "First A demigod has been found in the fort. If anymore are found then they are to be imprisoned. Second i want everyone ready to march to the monster camp we have reports that Hyperion and Krios are there. They are the main target. The monsters include the sphinx, cyclops, the chimera, the empusa, the manticore, the hydra, the minotaur, medusa, and typhon. This will not be an easy fight but we never take the easy way. WE ARE THE ARMY OF VENGEANCE."

"AU,AU,AU."

"Prepare to move out!" the army took down the fort and got in their formations and Damocles gave the symbol to march. As they marched out of the demigods camp. As they were leaving the demigods who were training looked on in confusion as the army left. One of the hunter bold enough to ask stepped forward. "Where are you going get to scared?" damocles who was riding by on his horse replied without looking at her "no we're going to go take out a monster camp and do something to end this war sooner."

 **Time skip**

In the middle of the forest damocles and spartacus were looking over a cliff side at the monster camp. They watched as hyperion and krios gave orders to the monsters that were constructing a large. Spartacus looked at damocles face and tried to see what he was thinking. But as usual he couldn't. "So what's the plan of attack sir?"

"Gather the men if we can take out the supports for that building then we can take out half of the camp in one strike. I will lead the main army against the monster to distract them so you and a small team of men can infiltrate the building and cut the supports."

"Yes sir." spartacus left and got a group of one hundred men( in this army one hundred is a small group) to sabotage the supports and started off into the forest waiting for the distraction. Damocles rallied the remaining four thousand eight hundred men into a giant phalanx. Damocles marched his phalanx to the front of the monster camp chanting "AU,AU,AU" the whole way. When hyperion saw this he ordered all monsters into formation to meet the incoming army.

Krios saw damocles at the front and cried "you murdered Atlas. For that you shall die." hyperion and krios both shouted "CHARGE!" the army of vengeance stopped and watched as the monsters charged towards their ranks. Damocles spoke up "hold the line! Do not let them pass!" moments later the armies clashed.


	6. Chapter 6:the army attacks

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

The monsters pushed and smashed against the phalanx, but to no avail. The phalanx kept still until damocles shouted "PUSH!" the front line pushed the monsters back and stabbed them, making them nothing but golden dust and pools of blood. "CHARGE!" the army got out of the phalanx and charged toward the army. Damocles sliced the minotaur's head off as he ran toward the hydra. He grabbed a torch then launched at the hydra, tearing a head off as he landed. He burned the stump that was pouring out blood so no heads could grow back. He did the same to the rest until the hydra was nothing but a giant pool of blood. He charged the chimera and the sphinx decapitating both of them. He ripped the tail of the manticore off before beheading it, then pulled out a poison spike and throwing it at medusa. The spike sailed through the air before it reached medusa. The spike ripped through her neck and kept on going before it hit hyperion in the eye. Hyperion pulled the spike out as blood came gushing out of his eye socket. A loud rumbling came over the battlefield as the supports to the building that the monsters were making were cut and the building toppled over and destroyed most of the camp.

Damocles ripped of krios limbs and watched as he drowned in his own blood. Hyperion stared at krios watching as blood poured out of every part of his body.

Hyperion looked at damocles and shouted with rage in his eyes " i will kill you for that!" they charged each other and Damocles cut right through hyperion's kneecaps. Hyperion laid on the ground spitting up blood as damocles walked over to him. "Enjoy tartarus titan." damocles stabbed the titan in the heart then cut off his head. He looked around at his men cheering in victory as the ground laid covered in blood and guts of monsters.

 **Spartacus's POV of the battle**

I heard the titans tell the monsters to charge then heard damocles yell to push the monsters back then to charge. "Let's go that's the signal." we snuck up to the building and worked our way inside. "Let's go men, take out the guards." we slashed our way through the cyclops guarding the supports. "Come on take out those supports!" we cut the supports and ran away as the building came toppling down. We charged toward the battlefield. As soon as we reached it we joined the battle. I looked over to see damocles kill hyperion and krios. I worked my way over to him and spoke "what now?" he looked at me, his eyes holding no emotion "we head for mount othrys."


	7. Chapter 7: the final battle and betrayal

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

On olympus

"He's too powerful he must be killed." Zeus declared.

"But without him we will lose the war." Poseidon argued.

"I DON'T CARE. If he lives he could turn against us."

"But-"

"I am king and my word is law." Zeus stated smugly. Poseidon was silent the rest of the meeting as Zeus called the demigod, minor gods, and damocles to the throne room. When they all arrived Zeus began "we have whittled the titans and giants down to their last stronghold on mount othrys." he looked at damocles with smugness in his eyes. "And you damocles are to be "rewarded" after the battle." he looked back at the demigods and declared "get ready we march for mount othrys tomorrow. Meeting dismissed."

The next day

The demigods were all standing in a marching formation ready to march, all they wear waiting for was damocles and the gods. Damocles and his army came marching out of the forest and stopped right next to the demigods. There was a bright flash as the gods, dressed in their battle armor, appeared. "Let's go the faster we get there the faster we end this war." Zeus declared. They started marching toward the last of the titans and giants strongholds.

 **Time skip**

At mount othrys

The demigods, gods, and damocles were gathered at the the bottom of the mountain watching as the monster army was assembling. Damocles got sick of waiting for the monster army to assemble so he turned to his men and shouted "CHARGE!" the army of vengeance charged as the gods and demigods followed behind. The armies clashed together as monsters and demigods fell alike. Oceanus and Prometheus were the first titans to fall, they were killed by damocles, their limbs ripped from their bodies. Alcyoneus, Enceladus, and Polybotes were the first giants to fall by the hand of several demigods and gods. Cyclops charged the demigods and bashed them until they were nothing but blood and bones.

The army of vengeance counter attacked and managed to kill most of the cyclops and Otis, Ephialtes, Orion, Damasen, and Mimas. With the giant army in retreat the gods, demigods, damocles and his army charged into the titan throne room. Waiting in the throne room for them was kronos, Porphyrion, and the rest of the monsters. "ATTACK!" Zeus bellowed. The demigods, damocles and his army along with the gods all charged the remaining monsters. Several demigods were thrown around like ragdolls and cyclops were turned into dust.

Just as damocles cut off porphyrion's head, Gaea rose from the ground and started killing every demigod around her. Damocles ran toward kronos and slit his throat. He picked up kronos scythe and threw it at Gaea. the scythe cut her arm off and blood started spraying out. Damocles rushed Gaea and ripped off her other arm and was covered in blood. He then proceeded to relieve Gaea of her head. "We have won. All demigods and damocles report to olympus for rewards." Zeus ordered then flashed away with the rest of the gods following.

Back on olympus

The throne room was filled full of demigods and damocles, who ordered his army back to their secret base. Zeus cleared his throat and began "all demigods will be rewarded but first we must reward damocles." Zeus smirked evilly and stated "you will be killed for being too powerful." damocles stood there with no expression as Zeus grabbed his master bolt and hurled it at damocles. The shadows made a shield around Damocles and the bolt bounced off. He looked at zeus and said in a voice that sent shivers down every gods and demigods back "you have just lost an ally. I will not help you when you need it nor will I attack you. But don't try to find me or i will kill you." he vanished into the shadows, never to return.


End file.
